


Harry Would Still Hand Feed Him Grapes

by DreamTeam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of daddy kink? Didn't explore that much, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom Harry, Demigod Harry, Demigod Louis, Demigods, Like I tried to stick with it mostly, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Rimming, Top Louis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you one of Aphrodite's then?"</p><p>“No, Athena, are you?” He asked. Looking closer, Harry realized that he missed the sword against the boys side and that he seemed built more for fighting then being hand fed grapes. Not that Harry wouldn’t love to hand feed him some grapes. Either way, it was easy to see this boy came from a Greek God. </p><p>Or, a Percy Jackson AU where Louis is the son of Athena and Harry is the son of Hera and he's pretty sure he'd like to start a family with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Would Still Hand Feed Him Grapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> I'm just going to warn you that I've only ever read Neptune's Son so I'm not the best with how the camp works. They didn't talk much about it and I did take a few liberties- as this is fiction. I think I've rewritten it three times and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. But this is my first time writing smut and posting, one of the first times posting anything I've ever written. I hope it lived up to what you were wanting! I really wanted to do a whole thing, like chapters, but I couldn't write that much and actually make sense in only a month.

“Are you one of Aphrodite’s then?”

Harry wants to kick himself after the words leave his mouth. Okay, the guys gorgeous; all perfect feathered hair and bright blue eyes, but asking if he’s related to Aphrodite is just wrong. 

“No, Athena, are you?” He asked. Looking closer, Harry realized that he missed the sword against the boys side and that he seemed built more for fighting then being hand fed grapes. Not that Harry wouldn’t love to hand feed him some grapes. Either way, it was easy to see this boy came from a Greek God. 

“Hera actually.” The boy made a noise and there was quickly another coming up to the two. It wasn’t a surprise; Harry had just found himself at Camp Half-Blood. If he remembered correctly this boy was Liam, he’d introduced himself earlier and helped Harry to figure out who he belonged to. 

“Harry, how is everything? I see you’ve met Louis.” _Louis_. Harry could have kissed Liam for giving him the beautiful boys name, but he figured that would also give Louis the wrong idea. He didn’t want to seem interested in Liam. 

“Yeah, kinda. It was nice meeting you, Louis. I’m Harry.” He shook the other boys hand and watched him walk away.

Mostly distracted by that perfect ass honestly. “Zayn’s looking for you!” Liam called out after Louis. “Ready for me to show you where you’ll be sleeping, Harry?” 

They headed for one of the buildings and Harry was pretty sure that wasn’t Hera that was on the little plaque above the door. “That’s not Hera, is it?” he voiced his question to Liam. 

“Nah, you’re our only child of Hera’s and we don’t really have enough room to leave her a building for herself. So instead we thought you could stay in Demeter’s cabin. The other’s are all really welcoming and can’t wait to get to meet you.”

Sure enough, when Liam opens the door to the cabin, there has to be three other’s already in there. “Hi, Harry!” One girl says as she hops down from the top bunk. “I’m Hannah. This is Ed and that’s Cara.”

He shook all of their hands, just as his mother had taught him when he was young. He absolutely will not think of Anne as anything but his mother even after ending up in this place. She’s still the one who kissed his injuries when he was three and read him bedtime stories until he was nine. 

He’s started to settle in to his room, as settled as one can get in twenty minutes before the door slams open again. Harry jumps, but the other three just make slightly annoyed sounds. “Niall, fuck off,” Hannah groans and waves her hand at him, too interested in the book she’s reading.

“Aren’t you lot supposed to be nice? And I’m not here for you; I wanted to talk to Ed.” The boy has a heavy Irish accent and blonde hair with a bit of brown forming at the roots. 

“I think you need to pick up some dye,” Harry tries to joke and while none of the others really laugh, Niall about falls down. 

“Who are you then? Have you been smuggling in newcomers?” He asks and sticks his hand out to Harry. “Niall Horan, nice to meet you.”

Of course he gets invited along with Niall and Ed to leave the cabin and explore the grounds, which really means the two of them showing Harry around. “I was going to have a party tonight and you should definitely come, Harry,” Niall said as they were passing through a part of the camp.

It was probably Harry’s favorite part of this outing, because who would happen to be in front of them but Louis. He has nice arms. Harry couldn’t stop staring as he demonstrated some move on a darker skinned boy.

Why couldn’t that be Harry? It looked like Louis’ groin was pressed right against his ass and the other boy didn’t even looked phased. Harry definitely was and it must have been obvious when he licked his lips because once again, Niall burst out laughing. 

“Zayn will be there too, but I’m not sure you’re getting him away from Liam.” He watched the darker boys cheeks flame finally when Louis seemed to go for one of the boy’s nipples.

“Whose Zayn-oh! The guy with Louis?” And he hadn’t meant to out himself, but it was obvious with the way Niall’s face lit up and Ed even looked interested. 

“Louis? Yes that would be Zayn and Louis will be at the party too. Gets wasted at them sometimes and could probably be easily seduced back to a cabin or the woods, whatever.”

It was Harry’s turn to turn an embarrassing shade of red, which only got darker as Niall started to call out for Louis and Zayn. Harry couldn’t even concentrate when they got closer, Louis had let go of Zayn and his strong arms were on full display. 

Harry had known for a while that he liked boys. He was still interested in girls, just not as much and Louis was a very pretty boy. He had small hands, but Harry would still love to be pulled over his knee. It was all in the arms, they looked capable of keeping him from sitting for weeks. 

“Harry? Harry? Hazza?” He heard a higher voice calling for him and snapped his eyes up to meet Louis’ who was smirking at him like he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. “I was asking, Haz, if you were going to the party tonight?”

“Yeah, uhm, yes, definitely. I’ll be there.” There was some teasing for Harry’s slow speaking, mostly because he was distracted with his mind supplying images of Louis on top of him, but it quickly went to chit chat. 

Before Harry knew it he was back in the cabin and getting ready for the party that night. Niall had already left to join his “brothers and sisters”, as he liked to call them, in making, and steal, the booze for that night. If there was ever a day Harry planned to get drunk it was that night. He had to make a move and he wouldn’t do that sober. 

It was dark out when Ed and Harry made their way to the bonfire that already had about ten people around it. Considering there wasn’t a large number of teens at the camp that year, Harry hadn’t seen more than thirty, that was a large number for them. 

He took the drink that Niall offered him the minute he got there. It was definitely strong, he could tell that, but it tasted fruity rather than the bitter taste of alcohol. “Hazza!” Harry spotted Louis and Liam by the fire and headed over to sit with them.

It wasn’t until he got closer that he realized Liam wasn’t that big and there was something-no, someone- pressed tightly against his side. “Are they always like that?” He asked Louis lowly and he laughed shortly, nodding at him. 

“Absolutely, they’re pretty disgusting. Always making out by the fire or wherever they are.”

“Shut up, Lou. Not like you don’t want to make out with Harry or just fuck him over this bench,” Zayn gasped and Harry fish mouthed for a moment. Louis seemed to be considering how to best murder Zayn and Zayn’s ears were red while his face was pressed in to Liam’s chest.

“Well that could have saved me a lot of inner turmoil!” Harry complains and narrows his eyes at Louis, who looks somewhat conflict, but definitely curious. “I didn’t even know if you liked boys. I could have gone for warmth rather than trying to show up my legs.”

At least he’s gotten Louis to laugh and it’s like the fucking sun shining. He’s got the best smile and Harry swears it burns his eyes to look directly at him while he’s smiling like that. His new goal in life will be to always make Louis smile like that, no matter what it takes. 

By the time Harry’s first drink is gone, he’s practically pressed in to Louis’ side and the other boy doesn’t seem to mind at all. Especially if he takes in to account the arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He’s also pretty sure that Louis keeps sniffing his hair, but that could definitely be his imagination going wild. 

xx

“So you’re strong?” 

“Hmm? Oh, being a child of Athena’s? Yeah, strong and tactical; it kind of comes with the title.” Louis grins and nudges his body against Harry’s. “Want me to teach you?” 

xx

That’s how Harry found himself three months later trying to blocking one of Louis’ hits. During the last months he can definitely tell he’s changed, gone is most of the little belly being replaced by forming abs. His arms are stronger- although he would have been fine to forgo the strength training- and he thinks he’s actually getting thicker thighs. 

It’s been about a month since things got a bit more interesting with his relationship with Louis. He’s happy to say they’d taken it to the next level and wasn’t that just spectacular. The sex was great though, Harry hasn’t woken up alone in the month that they’ve been together. It’s never been discussed, but everyone seems to know that they’re dating.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed when Louis ended up pinning him to the floor. “I’m never gone beat you, Lou,” he whined and bucked his hips- to get Louis off him, obviously- only resulting in grinding himself up in to Louis. 

xx

Harry’s not sure how he got here. It just seemed natural though. To go from Louis pinning him down and staring at him like he may eat him to Harry being pressed against the bedroom door and love bites being left along his neck. 

“Louis.” It was the only word coming from his mouth at the moment. He wanted to say they needed a bed, Louis needed to stop teasing, maybe press a bit harder with that knee between his legs. It was all a bit too much and he was helpless to stop the soft whimper from leaving his throat. 

“God, babe, so hard for me.” Louis pressed his thigh in between Harry’s legs a bit harder, letting him grind against it. “Gonna be such a good boy for me, huh?” 

“Bed, Lou. Which ones yours?” He gets shoved back to one of the bottom bunks and sucks in a sharp breath when his head hits the top bunk. “Ow! God, be careful.” Louis raises his eyebrows and shoves Harry back on to the bed. 

“Roll over.” Harry doesn’t have to be told twice and he’s rolling over quickly, getting on his knees but leaving his chest pressed against the bed. “Such a slut, you’ve practically been begging for it all day.” 

The first smack is not what he’s expecting and Harry cries out loudly, pressing his face in to a pillow to muffle the sounds. The next isn’t quite a surprise and Louis watches the red mark bloom over Harry’s cheek. It’s so pretty compared to the white skin around the mark.

He lands another hit lower, almost on his thighs, and continues the random hits for a while longer. It isn’t until Harry is letting out quiet sobs and twisting his hands in to the sheets desperately that Louis decides to let up. “You’re ass was made for this.”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry gasps and the happy moan he gets for it is so worth it. Louis’ hands kneed the warm flesh carefully, the exact opposite of the hard smacks from earlier. He waits for Harry to calm back down and his breathing to be only a little quicker than normal.

“What are you- Oh, shit!” Harry cries when he feels a careful tongue licking over his entrance. Louis does two broad strokes with his tongue over the fluttering hole and then begins to kitten lick over it. 

Harry’s never had someone do this to him before and he keens loudly feeling Louis suck his rim and nibble gently. “Okay, Haz?” Louis can barely see him nod his head, smirk crossing his lips as he grabs a packet of lube from his nightstand. 

“Relax and hold still, love.” The first finger slides in easily and Louis watches in amazement as Harry seems to fall even more apart. He actually thrashes his head when Louis crooks his finger and presses against his prostate. “Holy shit.”

It’s not meant to feel this good, Harry’s sure he’s going to explode at any moment. He’s worried he’s not going to be able to keep from coming, but any time he tries to get a hand on his cock, Louis slaps him away. 

“No touching. Grab the headboard and keep your hands there.” Harry does as he’s told, but Louis can tell it’s a struggle. His knuckles seem to be turning white from the grip on the headboard and his hips are making small thrusts when Louis adds a second finger.

“Lou, come on. ‘M gonna come.” There’s a sharp sting in his ass after that, but the pain only mixes with the pleasure and he’s moaning loudly. Definitely too much, there’s no way he’ll last. “Please,” he gasps, Louis stilling his hips when he rocks down against the sheets.

The third finger is the worst and the burn is almost enough to take away from the pleasure of it. Louis seems to know though and wraps a hand around him carefully to stroke slowly, keeping him hard and distracted. 

Once he’s used to the three fingers inside of him though, it’s one of the best things he’s ever felt. Louis doesn’t open him up with three fingers for long, just enough to make sure he’s ready for his cock and then he’s withdrawing them. He may be more eager then Harry at this point, but neither of them care.

“Okay, Haz, gonna -oh shit- gonna get in now.” Harry can hear foil ripping behind him and he doesn’t need to turn his head to know Louis is putting on a condom. He does anyway. It’s the first actual good look he’s gotten of Louis’ dick and his mouth drops open. Hopefully no drool actually comes out. 

“You’re big… hurry up, come on, Lou.” He wiggles his hips a little and moans at the quiet sounds of lube being spread over Louis’ cock. “Wanna suck you next time. Want your cock in my mouth, wanna choke on it and have you come in my mouth.” 

He’s hardly even coherent in what he’s saying, but Louis seems to get off on it enough and is lining himself up to Harry’s hole. “Yeah, baby, gonna fuck your mouth next time. Maybe after I get you off on my cock.”

They both know that’s shit, neither of them is going to last more than five minutes once Louis is inside of him. He goes in slow, thrusting gently to keep pressing each inch in. When he’s finally bottomed out, Harry can’t stop gasping and moaning, crying out for Louis to fuck him harder, faster, more, never stop. 

Louis’ pressing one hand on Harry’s back and the other is gripping his hip tightly as he thrusts in to him. He kind of wishes he’d thought this through and had Harry on his back. As it is, he’s too far gone to have them switch positions now and the loud whine that Harry makes when he hits his prostate proves he’s fine with this position as well.

“That’s it, Harry. Just let go.” Louis’ so close himself and he keeps ramming in hard against Harry’s prostate. Harry meanwhile is a whimpering, thrashing mess. He can’t seem to hold still and his knuckles are definitely white, Louis’ pretty sure he can see tears in his eyes. It’s not that Harry is going to explode, but he definitely is. This is the most intense orgasm he’s sure he’ll ever have in his life. 

“Louis!” It’s just a repeat of Louis’ name and garbled words and loud moans as Harry finally comes across the sheets. The older boy doesn’t last much longer, thrusting in to Harry one last time before he’s coming in to the condom. 

After they’ve gotten themselves cleaned up and are cuddled back up in the bed, Harry tips his face up to look at Louis. “So…”

“So…”

“What’s this make us?” Harry finally asks after a pause.

“Harry Styles, would you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, I just expect it to always be that good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [LovelyHazandLou](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyhazandlou)


End file.
